greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of Bone Hill
The Secret of Bone Hill is an adventure module for 1st Edition AD&D, for two to eight player characters between levels 2-4. Blurb "Danger lurks in the Lendore Isles. Bands of evil creatures prowl the hills overlooking the town of Restenford, seeking unwary victims. Now you have come to this sleepy little village looking for adventure and excitement. You seek to fathom the unexplored reaches of Bone Hill and unlock the mysteries of Restenford. This module contains complete information on the town of Restenford and the lands surrounding it. Included herein are encounter tables, background information, and numerous maps of the town, the surrounding areas, a dungeon, and various points of interest. This module may be incorporated into an existing campaign or used in conjunction with THE WORLD OF GREYHAWK™ Fantasy World Setting." Index Art * David S. Laforce: * Erol Otus:Graveyard(p.8), Pelltar's Tower(p18), Spectator(p.27), Hydra(Backcover) * Harry Quinn:Serpent(p.2), Falco's Tavern(?p.22), Giant Rat Nest(p.26), Stone Golem(p.28) * Jim Roslof:War dogs(p.25) * Stephen D Sullivan: Adventurer's vs wraith(p.12) * Bill Willingham: Frontpiece (p.1), * Unconfirmed: Church of Big Gamble(SDS? p.5), Gnoll with wolves(HQ?p.6), Mirror of Opposition(SDS?p.11), Corridor Sentry(DSL?p21), Characters Pregen Characters(p.28): * Human male fighter 4 * female elven thief 4 * male half-elven ranger 3 * male human cleric 3 * male dwarven fighter 3 * female human druid 3 * female elven magic user 2 * male gnome thief 2 * male human fighter 2 * male human cleric 2. Priests of Dweamor Forest and the Church of Big Gamble(p.4): * Auburn, female human high priest. 26 years old. * Faldelac, male human high priest, 45 years old. * Posted (Male), Quail (Male), Myla (Female), Yulla (Male), Telmar (Male). Orcs of Bald Hill(p.5) ''': * '''Gorharg, male half orc thief * Krellus, male half-orc fighter cleric. Potential Followers (p.6): * Locinda, female half-orc cutpurse/swordswoman. * Martin, Strider, male ranger. * Tolvar, male magic user. * Volcifar, male assassin. The Baron and his Family(p.17): * Andrella, female magic user, 18 years old, daughter to Grellus and Fairwind. * Fairwind, female cleric, 42 years old, wife of Grellus. * Grellus, male fighter, 44 years old, Baron and husband to Fairwind. Restenford Castle Guards(p.17): * Amos, male fighter 1 (Father of Gloria, Husband of Bettie). * Ashfor, male, fighter 2. * Brilman, male fighter 2. * Carlton, male fighter 1. * Fraunk, male fighter 1. * Gelpas, male fighter 5 (Captain of the guard, husband to Marie, father of Bret and Will). * Marcus, male half-elf fighter 2. * Mark, male fighter 1. * Relkin, male fighter 3. * Villie, male elf fighter/magic user 1. * Weber, male fighter 1. Restenford Castle servants (p.17-18): * Bettie (wife of Amos, mother of Gloria), * Bret (son of Gelpas and Marie), * George, ' * '''Gevies, ' * '''Gloria (daughter of Amos and Bettie), * Kelso, ''' * '''Marie(wife to Gelpas, mother of Bret and Will), ' * '''Relmar, ' * '''Will (son of Gelpas and Marie) Restenford: * Almax the druid, Felwin elf magic user, and their son Amos, half-elf druid.(p.26) * Almon, Holrag, Selmo, and Krelar clerics of Phaulkon- Qualton is a schizophrenic worshipper of Phaulkon and an evil deity. * Alton the armorer. * Colemack, Halco and Prellis (half elf)- guards of Restenford. * Falco and Gap, two dwarvern fighters and operators of Falco's Tavern. * Felcar and Reswald, brothers and vintners, militiar. * Felix, mercenary and potential follower. * Gellcuff, innkeeper of the dying minotaur. * Pelo, male elf fletcher,militia. * Pelltar male magic user (sorcerer)(p.18-19), and his apprentices, Abracus, Fliban, Gristla. * Perk, male elf, bowyer. * Pheldman, male half-elf shopkeeper, 187 ears old. * Tello, male half elf cleric and cobbler. * Smyth the smith- male assassin or thief, an error omits this. * Welcar the guard and kennelmaster. * Yalta, priest and potential follower. * Yelda, grandson to Pheldman, student of Pelltar, 16 years old. * Zahrdahl, trickster and spy for Duke Kroten. * Zelma and Haki (Harkie), magic users and owners of the Tavern of the West Wind. * Telvar, male magic user in the bone hill ruins.(p.8,10-11) Creatures Events Items Locations Organisations Appendix Trivia: * One of the elven Npcs, Pelo, can agree to become a hireling if the PCs promise to Resurrect him. However in AD&D rules elves, had to be resurrected via a rod of resurrection(DMG p.133), as the raise dead and resurrection spell only worked on a dwarf, gnome, half-elf, halfling, or human(phb, p.50). There is no such item in the module. * The Hydra shown on the backcover, that is oddly cropped, does not appear in the module. The rumour is Erol Otus didn't want to make a piece for this module and deliberately chose to do this.